fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound-Make
Sound Make(音の造形魔法 (サウンドメーク) Oto no Zōkei Mahō (Saundo Meeku)) is a Caster Type magic that involves the creation of sound. Description This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of sound. The user can create a variety of sounds to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also view their surroundings using sound, such as covering the ground with it. The sound also can be used to manipulate the senses, deal physical damage and even create illusions. There are currently two known types of Sound-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Sound-Make. This type of Sound-Make is characterized by creating sounds of a single frequency, such as high-pitched noises that can affect the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Sound-Make. This type of Sound-Make focuses on creating animated oscillating sounds, usually in the form of acoustics. Dynamic Sound-Make is said to be cast slower than Static Sound-Make as they are more complex and take more concetration to produce. Spells Static Sound-Make *'Shockwave': A spell that can a disturbance in the sound travelling through a medium (solid, liquid, gas or plasma) effectively creating a shockwave that can create explosions, powerful electric discharges, stun enemies and even send them physically flying. *'Block': A spell that can cause irratical behaviour of the caster's brain waves, thus disabling all identifiable thought, also neutralizing any form of precognative magic such as Telepathy for example. *'Jack': A spell that allows the caster to synchronize themselves with another person's brainwaves, thus allowing for long range secure communication. **'Dominate': After synchronizing themselves, the caster can manipulate the brainwaves and effectively take control of the intended target. *'Erase': A spell used in erasing the flowing brainwaves of a target, thus causing partial or complete memory loss. *'Map': A spell that allows the caster to send out continuous sound waves that let them map out the surrounding area. This is also known as echolocation. However, the caster cannot attack while doing this because it requires great concentation. **'Sonar': A spell that is used for detecting underwater movement and objects. It revolves around the use of ultrasonic waves and it is much harder than using the ordinary map spell. *'Quake': A spell that allows the user to manipulate sound vibrations to cause elasticity of the earth and low-strain dynamic properties of structures (bridges, buildings, dams...) thus weakening or destroying them. *'Read': Allows the caster to pick up the resounding sound waves withing a certain range i.e. granting him ehnaced hearing properties. *'Jamming': A spell that is used by creating sound vibrations that can manipulate the senses of the enemy. For example casuing vibration of the eyeballs and therefore distortion of the vision. Dynamic Sound-Make *'Copy': Allows the caster to copy all types of sounds and reproduce them at will. This can be anything from a person's voice all the way to nature's sounds (animals, natural disasters and elements). It can be used for a variety of purposes, though mostly for distraction, causing fear and extracting information. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Zikimura Category:Ancient Spell